Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: A Flurry Christmas
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Winter Fun. It's time for the Talent Mania Competition, and the girls are aim it to win. but things gets crazy when one of their competition is willing to do anything to win, and Twilight's sister-in-law is having her baby soon. Can the holiday go well for the twelve friends or will it be buried in the snow?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jingle Bell Rocks

It's a day before Christmas Eve, and everyone are doing final preparations for the event. Soon, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day will be upon them, and the real holiday fun begins for family and friends alike.

In the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, The Rainbooms are having the final practice session before the Talent Show tomorrow at Canterlot Convention Center. The girls and Wire Wolf are making sure the instruments, speakers, and microphone are in order.

Sitting on the chairs, and hay bales are all of their siblings, from this world. Even Cadence and Shining Armor are here for the session. They are all waiting for the show to start.

Rainbow asks the crew, "Alright gang, are you already to spread some early Christmas cheers."

"I think we're all ready for some Christmas Cheers," Apple Bloom.

"And some fun. I can't wait to see you all on t.v tomorrow. I'm sure you all are going to win," Sweetie Belle says.

"Oh thank you Sweetie Belle, but it won't be an easy competition. There will be many people who are aiming to win as well," Rarity says.

"She's right, I'm sure there will be a lot of talented people there and we also need to impress the judges," sun says.

"I don't think you need to worry about it. You guys are sure to win, right Regana?" Screwball says.

The baby smiles and coos in reply.

"I think you girls will do great," Zephyr says.

Maud says, "We think you all will rock it."

Shining Armor says, "Whatever happens, you all will do a fantastic job with the show whether you win or lose."

"I hope you all will have fun, and so will our baby," Cadence says.

Rainbow says, "Well get ready, your baby is going to hear some awesome Christmas music from her super cool aunt and cool friends."

Rainbow shouts, "One! Two! One, two, three, four!"

Soon the girls who have their instruments begin to play their music. Rainbow plays her guitar, and begins to sing to the song.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Dashing through the snow_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _Over the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way_

 _(Ha-ha-ha!)_

 _Bells on bob tail ring_

 _Making spirits bright_

 _What fun it is to fly and sing_

 _A sleighing song tonight!_

Soon Rainbow really begins to rock hard as she gains her ears, wings, and extended hair.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh, jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh, what fun it is to fly_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh!_

 _Thought I'd grab some friends_

 _And take them for a ride_

 _Not so sure what's up_

 _As people run and hide_

The girls also begins to shimmer and sparkle their color auras.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Put Rarity in the back_

 _Right next to Pinkie Pie_

Rarity and Pinkie lean close and wink their eye with a smile.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Better buckle up, my friends_

 _'Cause we're about to fly!_

 _Oh, jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh, what fun it is to fly_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh!_

Soon enough, Rainbow begins to glow a shimmering sparkling blue aura around her.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Go grab Applejack_

 _Who's hiding in the barn_

 _Put her in the back_

 _And leave behind the farm_

Rainbow plays her guitar and Applejack plays her bass.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Sky is clear and blue_

 _And the wind is at our tails_

 _Ponies, hold on tight because_

 _We're about to tip the scales!_

Rainbow begins to play a guitar solo.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Tomorrow is Christmas morning_

 _Tomorrow is Christmas day_

 _And Santa's coming 'round the corner and he's bringing presents_

 _'Cause he's been filling up that, filling up that Santa sleigh_

Just then, Rainbow lifts herself up in her air with her wings.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _We start speeding up_

 _As colors start to show_

Rainbow flies in the air as a stream of rainbow colors flow behind her.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Streaming through our manes_

 _The higher up we go_

Rainbow then flies higher while everyone wonders what the girl is up to.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Even faster still_

 _Faces fearing doom_

Rainbow begins to admit rainbow colors and electricity.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _What fun it is to fly and sing_

 _As we sonic rainboom!_

She then strums her guitar to the ground sending a sonic boom of rainbow colors. She then gets up and continues to play.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh, what fun it is to fly_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle bells_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Jingle all the way_

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _(Hey! Hey!)_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh!_

After the song, everyone in the room clap and cheer for the band. Even the Rainbooms are happy with the song they perform. The girls feel confident that they might have a good chance of winning the competition.

After the final practice for the day, everyone have gone home for the day. In the nursery, Sun has rock baby Regana to sleep for the night. She then puts her in the crib and tucks her in for the night. She then goes in her room to get some sleep.

Screwball walks into her room, "Hey sis, whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready to go to sleep for the night," Sun answers with a smile.

"Right. So are you ready for the show tomorrow?" Screwball asks.

"Yes. My friends and I are really excited. It will be a great way for us to spend Christmas Eve together, and then we'll be spending Christmas day with our family," Sun says.

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to see you on t.v," Screwball says.

"I hope me and my friends will have fun. Of course, I think Twilight will be more excited about tomorrow," Sun says.

"How so?" Screwball asks.

"Well according to Twilight, the baby is expected to arrive either tomorrow or up to New Years'. Twilight is excited about her new baby niece or nephew will be coming very soon," Sun says.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying that Cadence and Shining Armor are highly expected to have a girl," Screwball says.

"You are correct," Sun says.

"I'll bet Twilight will be super happy when the baby comes," Screwball says.

Screwball yawns, and says, "I think I'm going to turn in tonight. I want to get up early and enjoy as much Christmas Eve as possible."

"Okay, good night," Sun says.

"Night," Screwball replies.

Screwball walks out of the room and closes the door. Sun goes into the covers and tucks herself in, but still sitting in her bed. She then takes out her special journal and begins to write her entry to Princess Twilight.

She says as she writes the message, "

Dear Princess Twilight,

How is your holiday going? Tomorrow my friends and I are going to be in a talent show that will also be on television. I'm very excited to spend Christmas Eve with my friends and Christmas day with my family. But I think, Twilight will be more excited because Cadence and Shining Armor's baby will be coming soon. Which reminds me, I remember you are aunt to your Cadence and Shining Armor's baby, do you have any kind of advice for her. I hope you have a good Hearth's Warming Eve and Day, and have fun with your family.

Happy Holiday.

Your friend,

Sun."

Sun then puts the journal in her her draw and goes goes to sleep for the night.

In one of the guestrooms of Twilight's house, Twilight is laying down next to Cadence. Twilight puts her hand on Cadence's stomach and feels it move a little.

Twilight giggles, and says, "The baby sure is actilign lively lately."

"Probably because they're feeling their aunt's presence. And I think the baby can't wait to meet everyone once he or she arrive," Cadence says.

"The doctor said you are highly going to get a girl, and honestly, I wish you can get a girl. We can do all kinds of thing, and Rarity would love to make her all kinds of clothes for her," Twilight says.

Cadence giggles, "I know you're excited about the baby coming, so am I, but we have to be patient. The baby will come when it comes."

"Cadence, are you sure it will be alright for you to come to the convention center with my and Shining Armor. You can stay at home if you want," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. I'll bet the baby will be happy to come to a fun event like the talent show tomorrow," Cadence says.

"Okay, but Shining Armor and I got you a wheelchair to help you get around. In case you need some extra help walking of course," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just need to focus on your band so that the baby can enjoy it," Cadence says.

Cadence and Twilight giggle with smiles on their faces. Everyone knows that tomorrow it's going to be an exciting Christmas Eve.

 **Jingle Bells (Rainbow Dash Version) from MLP It's a Pony Kind of Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet The Shadow Walkers

The next day, everyone are outside the Convention Center, waiting in line to see the talent show. Those who are participating are already inside. Sun and the gang are waiting at the side lines as Rainbow checks in. The girls make sure they have their clothes, instruments, and other supplies they need.

"I am so excited, we're finally going to perform on t.v! Who's excited?! Who's excited?!" Pinkie cheers.

"I think we're all excited to be part of the show and playing on stage," Sun says.

"Yeah. I think everyone else knows it as well," Wire Wolf adds.

"You can say that again," Applejack says.

Pinkie looks to see many people are staring at them. Then they start to giggle with smiles on their faces. Rainbow comes back to the ground with a few pieces of paper stapled together.

"Okay, we're all set. All we have to do is get backstage to get our instruments set," Rainbow says.

"So when do we perform?" Fluttershy asks.

Rainbow looks at the schedule, "It said that we'll be performing later in the afternoon. The music category starts at 4 p.m. and the final round for Best in Show starts at eight."

"Aw man, this is going to be boring," Sonata says.

"I'm sure there is something we can do until then," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. We are so going to win this contest," Rainbow says with pride.

Twilight says, "Remember, they're going to be some competition today, so we shouldn't let our confidence get the better of us."

"Yeah. you wouldn't want a repeat with the Battle of the Bands," Aria says with a smirk on her face.

Rainbow groans, "Shut up Aria!"

"Alright you two, we don't want to have a fight before the show. Of course, that is something you wouldn't expect me to say," Adagio says.

"Oh Dagi," Sonata replies.

"But still, I'm hoping we get the chance to rock the house and spread some Christmas cheers to everyone around the world. Who knows, maybe we could win if we spread christmas cheers around," Pinkie says.

"Never gonna happen," A mysterious voice says.

A female's voice says, "That's right, cause we're going to win."

Sun and her friends turn their heads to see five students. Three boys and two girls.

The first girl, has gray hair, dark gray eyes, with gray skin and is wearing a black bodysuit with a red crystal patterns on the bottom.

The second girl has black hair with white streaks, white eyes, and dark skin.

The first boy is has black hair with red stripes, red eyes, black skin. He is wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, black paints, and boots.

The second boy, has light gray skin, dark purple hair, and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a dray shirt, with black paints, and black shoes.

The one in the middle has moderate gray skin, black hair, and red eyes. This one is wearing a black shirt, black pants, a red jacket, and gray shoes. He is also wearing a red horn with silver chain around his neck.

The girl with gray hair says, " You kiddies can enjoy your Christmas cheers, but that won't be enough to beat us."

"Who are you supposed to me?" Applejack asks.

"We're The Shadow Walkers, and we're going to cast you runts in the shadows. I'm Dark Moon," The boy with the purple hair says.

"The name is Gray Quartz," The girl with gray hair says.

The girl with the black and red hair says, "I'm Phantom Ruby, and this is my brother Carbonado."

"I'm the leader of The Shadow Walkers, Shadow," The leader says.

Sun looks at the group, and could have sworn she sees the horn around his neck blow a strange color.

"Well, glad to see that we've meet The Rainbooms, but you won't be winning this competition that easily," Shadow says.

Then the five take their leave.

Fluttershy hugs herself, and shivers in fright, "Those guys are kind of scary."

"Yes. I don't really like those creeps so much," Adagio says.

"I agree," Aria replies.

"Let's not get too focus on those guys, we're here to win the competition and have some fun doing it," Rainbow says.

"I agree. I can't wait for it to get started," Pinkie happily says.

The gang then walks to the backstage with their instruments and other supplies. But are not aware that Shadow is standing in the shadows watching the group leave the scene. He growls in anger as he clutches his hand. His eyes begins to admit purple and green color smile as his horn glows the same colors.

He then leaves without uttering another word.

In one of the dressing room, Sun and the others decide to get into a little practice. Adagio turns on the t.v in the room to see the show is getting started right now.

They see the stage has a big star in the middle that has purple writing, "TALENTMANIA" in the middle.

Just then, an announcement says, "Hello everyone, and welcome to Talent Mania! Please remember to keep your phones off or low volume, not flash photography and no video recording! And here is your host… Star Go Getter!"

Just then, a man with brown skin, short black hair, and is wearing a blue suit appears on the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Star Go Getter your host, but you can call me Go Getter. I'm here to you live from Canterlot City to see talents from around the country. We have talent young and old performing their own talent aiming to be the top prize. Remember, at the end of each category, the audience will choose the winner, from on your seats on on your computer. The two from each category with the most votes will move on to the final round for Best in Show" Star says.

Adagio turns off the t.v, "This is going to take a little while."

"I know, maybe we can start practicing until the music Category comes up. It won't be until two more hours," Sonata says.

"Good idea," Fluttershy says.

"But we already got our instruments plugged in backstage," Applejack says.

Sun suggests, "We got all our music recorded on our devices and instrument versions. Maybe we can practice our sining."

"Good idea," Falling Star says.

Pinkie brings out a boombox, and plugs her phone to it, "We'll be doing Cherish the Moment. So who is going to be singing it?"

Twilight steps in, "I'll do it."

"Me too," Rarity says.

"I'll do it," Fluttershy says.

Adagio says, "And I think your lead sining should do it top."

"I second it," sonata says.

Sun giggles, and says, "Alright, I'll do it."

Sun, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy get in the middle of the room. Pinkie turns on her boombox with her phone, and the song begins to play. Soon the girls begin to sing along.

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 **Sun**

 _Oh baby cherish the moment_

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la!_

 **Rarity:**

 _You, you know the kind_

 _That finger pointing criticize_

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 _They can see, or read the sign_

 _That life is really bigger than you and I_

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _But if time, all time_

 _We realize_

 _Were gonna find_

 _That we should all_

The girls begin to glow and pony up with their ears, and extended hair with most have wings.

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _Cherish the moment_

 _Live for today_

 _We won't get lost_

 _Just don't push away_

 _We all love the sun_

 _But we still need the rain_

 _So what good is it to run away_

 _It don't change a thing_

While the girls are singing, Shadow is secretly watching them through the crack in the window.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _In this world_

 _There is a flow_

 _You can feel it if you just let go_

 **Sun:**

 _And if you want_

 _To feel your heart_

 _It will happen if you just don't try so hard_

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _Break it down_

 _Hear the sound_

 _In your soul_

 _Let it surround_

 _All love and we should just_

Shadow continues to watch and is specially watching Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Meanwhile, the others are enjoying the show.

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _Cherish the moment_

 _Live for today_

 _We won't get lost_

 _Just don't push away_

 _We all love the sun_

 _But we still need the rain_

 _So what good is it to run away_

 _It don't change a thing_

 **Sun:**

 _There is only so much time_

 _So why not enjoy it_

 **Rarity:**

 _Why not enjoy the ride, the ride!_

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

Soon everyone begins to get up and dancing to the music. Sun and Wire Wolf end up ball dancing in the middle.

 **Sun:**

 _Oh baby cherish the moment_

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la!_

Soon everyone begin their transformation , their ears, wings, and extended hair. Wire Wolf gain his robotic ears and tail.

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _Cherish the moment_

 _Live for today_

 _We won't get lost_

 _Just don't push away_

 _We all love the sun_

 _But we still need the rain_

 _So what good is it to run away_

 _It don't change a thing_

Shadow is shocked to see them have magic. He then begins to hear footsteps and leaves the door before he is seen.

The the dressing room, the gang continue to dance to the music.

 **Sun, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity:**

 _Cherish the moment_

 _Live for today_

 _We won't get lost_

 _Just don't push away_

 _We all love the sun_

 _But we still need the rain_

 _So what good is it to run away_

 _It don't change a thing_

The group of friends continue to dance as the music is coming to an end. Suddenly, they hear two hands clapping. Everyone turn their heads to see Shining Armor and Cadence who is sitting on a wheelchair.

"Cadence? Shining Armor? What are you doing here?" Twilight asks with a surprised smile.

Twilight run over and gives them both a hug.

"We thought we see you before he come on stage, and then we heard you all sining," Shining Armor says.

"You all sing and dance wonderful. You have a great chance of winning," Cadence says.

"Of course we do, we're The Rainbooms for crying out loud," Rainbow says with confidence.

"Let's not count your chickens before they hatch yet Rainbow Dash. We still need to perform for the audience and see what they think," Applejack says.

Rainbow groans, "Fine."

"How is the baby doing?" fluttershy asks.

"The baby is doing fine, and I'm sure the baby can't wait for you to perform," Cadence says.

"I know the baby will, because we're going to give it early christma cheers, and it will be happy, and will be merry and…" Pinkie says.

Fluttershy calmly says, "Pinkie."

"Fine," Pinkie says.

"Either way, we can't wait to see you perform. We'll be sitting close to the stage so that we can see each other," Shining Armor says.

"Bye," The gang say.

Shining Armor leaves the room strolling Cadence. Cadence continues to hold her stomach with a smile on her face, knowing that soon she is going to be a mother. Shining Armor is happy as well.

As the two walk to the the theater, Shadow is watching the two walk away. He grits his teeth, as he clothes his hands, and his eyes and horn amit purple and green smoke.

A deep voice says, "So Those royal couple along with those six ponies are here. I'll make them pay for interfering with my plans. I also need to get those other ones out of the way, before they discover my plans."

Shadow then disappears into the dark corner before his band mates become suspicious. He has plans for Shining Armor, Cadence, and six of Sun's friends.

 **Cherish the Moment by The Cheetah Girls**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stiff Competitions

Backstage, Sun and her friends are waiting for their turn for the competition. There are ten performers for the music category and six of them have already gone. The seventh one is playing on the stage right.

Fluttershy holds her tamborine, and nervously shakes, "I'm a little nervous. I never performed in front of an audience like this."

"I know it's different that what we're used to. But I'm sure that if we all stick together, we'll be fine," Sun says.

"I can't wait until our turn comes up. We will totally rock it," Rainbow says.

"I doubt you can win that easily," A familiar voice says.

The friends quickly turns their heads to see The Shadow Walkers showing evil grins on their faces.

"What do you want?" Aria asks.

"Nothing. Our turn will be coming up, and we're going to mop the floor with all of you," Shadow says.

"Don't get overconfident," Applejack says.

"Oh no, we wouldn't think of it," Phantom Ruby says.

"Yeah. Maybe you should pack up now and save the embarrassment of defeat," Dark Moon says.

"Never gonna happen," Adagio says.

"You guys are acting mean," Sonata says.

"Yeah. We not looking for a fight or anything," Pinkie says.

Shadow eyes begins to flicker green with purple smoke. Sun ends up catching a glimpse of it, and gasps in shock to see it.

"Well then, I'll wish you all the best of luck. You're going to need it," Shadow says.

The Shadow Walkers laugh and leaves the band be leaving the group looking at them with disapproved looks.

"I don't like those Shadow Walkers' attitude very much," Rarity says.

"Me either, who does those creeps think they are. We haven't done anything and they're acting nasty to us," Falling Star says.

Twilight looks to notices Sun looking a bit stunned.

She asks, "Sun, are you feeling alright?"

"Is there something wrong Sun?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I… I don't know, but something is not right with that boy Shadow. I… I thought I saw something strange," Sun says.

"Let's try to forget about The Shadow Walkers, and try to enjoy the contest as soon as we can," Applejack says.

The friends nod their heads agreeing the idea.

On Stage, the band continues to play their song until it comes to a close. Everyone clap and cheer with smiles on their faces. Then they leave the stage.

Go Getter happily says, "Wow! Those band are on fire, and they sing involving flames! Now give it up for our next contestants, The Shadow Walkers!"

Go Getter gets off the stage as it becomes dark and the curtains rise. The light reveal the Shadow Walkers. Shadow is the singer. Dark Moon is on bass, Carbonado is on electric guitar, Gray Quartz is on drums, and Phanom Ruby is on keytar.

They soon begin to play their instruments a bit quiet. But then increase the volume.

Shadow:

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a change

Shadow eyes begin to glow red, and purple smoke are exposed from his eyes.

Shadow, Carbonado, Dark Moon:

And I fortunately know a little secret

It's a talent that I always have possessed

And dear lady, please don't laugh,

I use it on behalf

of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Soon the band's eyes begin to glow red.

The Shadow Walkers:

Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them? Yes, indeed!

The Rainbooms are starting to get a strange vibe from these boys. Sun is looking at Shadow very carefully until she sees the purple smoke coming from his eyes.

The Shadow Walkers:

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to me crying

"Will you help us, pretty please?"

And I help them? Yes I do!

The Shadow Walkers continue to play their instruments. The audience seems to be taken with this band.

Shadow:

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl who gossips is a bore!

Yes, on land it's much preferred

for ladies not to say a word

And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?

Shadow turns to see The Rainbooms and shows an evil smile and light in his eyes.

Shadow, Carbonado, Dark Moon:

They're not all that impressed with conversation

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

on ladies who withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Soon gray smoke appears around him, making The Rainbooms stunned.

The Shadow Walkers:

Poor unfortunate souls

Go ahead! Make your choice!

I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day

It won't cost much Just your voice!

Shadow hair soon becomes misty and wavy.

The Shadow Walkers:

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

Shadow:

If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll

Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll

Shadow Walkers, I will soon have them, boys

The boss is on a roll

The Shadow Walkers:

You poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them? Yes, indeed!

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad, so true

They come flocking to me crying

"Will you help us, pretty please?"

And I help them? Yes I do!

Those poor unfortunate souls

Everyone soon begin to clap and cheer when they finish with their performance. The Shadow Walkers walk past the Rainbooms with smirks on their faces. The Rainbooms watch as they leave the backstage.

"You all saw that or is it just me? Pinkie asks.

"I think we all saw that," Aria answers.

Sun calmly says, "Let's worry about getting our turn is done and we'll discuss this."

Everyone nod their heads in reply, agreeing to the idea.

On stage, Go Getter says, "Now that was a rockin show ! Next off, we have a local band here in Canterlot City, the Rainbooms!"

Everyone clap and cheers. From the of their homes. Sun and her friends families and friends are waiting for the show to go on. The lights turn on with Rainbooms playing. Rarity and Flutterfly play their instruments. Then the rest of the band kicks it off with the rock music. Finally, Sun picks up the microphone, and stars singing.

Sun:

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

It's the season to be jolly

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

Don we now our gay apparel

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Sun:

Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

(Yeah)

Everyone are beginning to enjoy the music, especially since it's for the holiday.

Sun:

See the blazing Yule before us

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

Strike the harp and join the chorus

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

Follow me in merry measure

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

While I tell of Yule-tide treasure

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

(La la la la)

The Rainbooms are playing with smiles on their faces. They also make sure not to expose their magic.

Sun:

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

The Rainbooms:

(La la la la)

Sun:

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Then the band cranks up the music.

Sun:

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

It's the season to be jolly

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

Don we now our gay apparel

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

Sun:

Sing the ancient Yule-tide carol

The Rainbooms:

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Sun:

(Yeah)

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

The band continues to play with the music until they come to an end. Once they finish playing, everyone in the crowd cheer for them. Even family and friends who have seen them on television.

Go Getter happily says, "that was a fantastic song, and it's definitely bring Christmas cheers to all young and old."

After their turn, the gang return to their room to talk about The Shadow Walkers.

Adagio says, "That boy Shadow has some strange dark magic or something. It's the only way to explain what happened back there."

"I don't know, but it seems those guys seem to be actin' fishy. I'm thinkin' those guys are up to something," Applejack says.

"But um, how can be sure?" Fluttershy asks.

"Fluttershy's right, we can't just confront them," Twilight says.

"I don't know, but there is diffidently odd with that boy Shadow. I saw his eyes and horn glow strange purple smoke, and glowing red eyes. I'm afraid something odd is going on with that band," Sun says.

"And we better figure out before something happens. I really don't want to go up with another situation with magic before the holidays," Falling Star says.

"Don't worry, we'll get this solved before this contest is over," Wire Wolf says.

The gang nod their heads agreeing to the idea. They look at the t.v to see the results, and turn out, The Rainbooms and The Shadow Walkers are the winners. The Rainbooms end up getting first place.

In the other room, The Shadow Walkers see it as well and have an evil plan in mind.

"We need to get rid of those goodie goodies," Dark Moon says.

"Yeah. We need to get them out of here if we want to win," Phantom Ruby says.

Carbonado asks, "What can we do?"

"I have an idea on how to get those girls out of the way. However, we need to seperate them. And I also want you to bring two people over as well and place them with half of the group," Shadow says.

Gray Quartz asks, "May I ask why?"

"Let's just say I have big plans for them," Shadow answers. His eyes glow red, and purple and green smoke exists his eyes and amit from the horn necklace.

In thought a deep voice says, "And I will soon have my revenge on those who have destroyed my body, sent me into this world, and keep my from counting the Crystal Empire.

Poor Unfortunate Souls Jonas Brothers.

Deck the Halls by Debby Ryan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dark King Returns

The girls and Wire Wolf remain in their room, trying to figure out what to do about The Shadow Walkers. After the display to their performance, they suspect that the band might be using magic of some kind.

"Those guys must have used some kind of strange magic on that stage. It the only explanation," Sun says.

"But how?" Fluttershy asks.

"Maybe they have an object that contains wild magic or were hit by magic themselves," Applejack says.

Rainbow worriedly says, "I don't know. The Shadow Walkers could have been magical creatures that got booted from Equestria. That what happened with The Dazzlings, and Apep."

"And we already had to deal with a lot of magic possessed people and magical possessed object. I don't want to have another repeat," Falling Star says.

"Still, it doesn't seem they were using them to attack the people. The were just using it for their performance," Sun says.

"Either way, we need to find out the source of their magic before they become corrupted by it," Twilight says.

"How are we going to do that?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find out, and fast," Wire Wolf says.

"Do you think we should contact Princess Twilight about this?" Rarity asks.

"It would be best if we have more information about The Shadow Walkers before weaned her the info," Sun says.

"I think it would be best to. We need to keep an eye on them," Adagio says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply. Just then, they hear a door knocking. Twilight opens the door to reveal Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Hey Cadence. Shining Armor. What are you doing?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"We come to congratulate you for winning the contest and to wish you luck for Best in Show," Cadence says.

"Thank you. Now we just need to choose a song for the final round," Pinkie says.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a good song for the show, and beat this Shadow Walker," Shining Armor says.

"I do admit, something about them has me worried," Cadence says.

"Couldn't agree more. We think those guys have magic and are up to something with it," Aria says.

"And also explains about their performance from earlier," Applejack says.

"You think they have magic?" Shining Armor asks.

"It's possible," Fluttershy says.

"I he you all find it soon, I don't want to go through what happened at the Friendship Games," Cadence says.

"Neither do we. We're going to find the source of this magic and stop them," Aria says.

Just then, they hear the door knocking again. They open the door to reveal a man wearing a gray shirt, black pants, and has a headset. His eyes are going red.

"Hello, I'm going to need Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to come with me. The manager would like to speak to you," The man says.

"Um okay," Twilight says.

Then he says, "I also need Shining Armor and Mi Amore Cadenza to come too. The rest need to remain in your room."

"Why?" Sun asks.

"Just following orders," the man says.

The gang look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Um okay," Fluttershy says.

They soon begin to leave the room.

Sun whispers to the others, "Make sure you bring your phones with you alright?"

"And make sure you come back before the show," Sonata adds.

"We will," Rarity says.

Twilight and some of her friends and her family walk outside and follow the man. When they all come out and walk ahead. He then cast some kind of spell on the door. Then escort the others to where they need to go.

The man brings them to the stage. Since the show is on intervention, no one is on stage.

They walk on the stage to see no one is around, not even the manager.

"Huh? I wonder where the manager is?" Pinkie asks.

"Yes. He should be here," Rarity says.

Then Applejack says, "Uh, I'm starting to get a funny feelin' about this. There was something about that guy that gave me goosebumps."

"And why they asked only a few of us to come here, even Cadence and Shining Armor?" Fluttershy asks.

"Guys, I'm start to think something wrong here," Twilight says.

"I wouldn't say wrong, Twilight Sparkle," A boy's voice speak up.

They turn their heads to see Shadow, Dark Moon, and Phantom Ruby who are staring at them with evil grins.

"Uh, what are you doing here? The show isn't going to start for another ten minutes," Rainbow asks.

"Oh we're not here for the show. We just here to take care of a little business," Shadow says.

"What kind of business?" Twilight asks.

"Easy. We're going to win the completion, but we need to take care of the completion first," Shadow says.

"What do you mean by that?" Rarity asks.

"And why are you here?" Shining Armor demands.

"Easy. I'm not going to let you go not easily. Not with so much I have to get through, and what you did to me," Shadow says.

"We didn't do anything to you," Cadence says.

"Oh but you did Princess Cadence," Shadow says.

Cadence gasps in shock to hear him say that.

"What are you and your crew up to Shadow?" Rainbow demands.

"You'll find out," Shadow says, snapping his fingers.

Gray Quartz pulls the switch, opening the trap door. They soon fall through it. Twilight manages to grab hold of the door and quickly get herself up. She looks down to see her friends and family are alright.

Twilight turns to Shadow, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking back what should have been mine a long time ago, and to destroy the ones who stand in my way," Shadow answer.

The horn glows a purple, and green aura, and Shadow launches magic at Twilight. Twilight quickly dodges, and gaps to see a black Crystal is close to her foot. Twilight quickly gets up and run away as fast as she can.

Shadow commands, "After her! Don't let her escape!"

With that two of the Shadow Walkers begin to chase after Twilight.

Twilight runs as she says, "I got to get to Sun and the others."

"Not gonna happen kid," A voice calls out.

Twilight turns around see Dark Moon and Phantom Ruby chasing after her.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" Twilight screams.

No the dressing room, Sun and the others are waiting for them to come back. Suddenly, Sun notices her bag is glowing and vibrating from the inside. Sun looks into and takes out her medallion that is glowing and shimmering. The others turn their attention to it.

"What's up with your medallion?" Sonata asks.

"I don't know. It didn't act like this before," Sun says.

The medallion glows to reveal a portal of some kind and a image of Twilight being chased by two of the Shadow Walkers.

Falling Star gasps, "It's Twilight! She must be in trouble."

"We need to get out of here and help her," Wire Wolf says.

Aria runs to the door and grabs the knob, but ends up getting an electric shock. Aria quickly takes her hand and holds on to it. The others gasp in shock.

"Aria, are you alright?" Adagio asks.

"I don't know, the door shocked me," Aria says.

Sun looks at the door to see electric sparks come out of it.

Sun says, "Someone used magic to mess with the door. Someone doesn't want us to get out."

Suddenly, the medallion glows and turns into a glove with the same symbol as Wire wolf on the palm. Then floats over to Wire Wolf.

"I think your medallion has an idea," Sonata says.

Wire Wolf says, "Then let's give it a try."

Wire Wolf takes the glove, and turns his arm into the robot wolf arm, then puts on the glove. The glove makes sharp claws come out of it. Wire Wolf smirks and slashes at the door and shatters into pieces.

They quickly run outside to see Twilight running towards them. Wire Wolf quickly grabs Twilight. Sonata creates a ball of water and turns it into ice, then Falling Star uses her star to create a light around the area and the ice ball makes the light spread.

Soon the two scream in agony.

"It's too bright!" Dark Moon screams.

Phantom Ruby shouts, "Let's get out of here!"

The two run as fast as they can to get away from the light. Once there gone, the two girl cancel their magic.

"That was too close," Adagio says.

Sun turns to Twilight, "Twilight, what happened? Why were those two chasing you?"

"Shadow and his friends lead us to a trap and trapped Cadence, Shining Armor, and our friends under the stage. He tried to attack me with magic and a black crystal appear, so I ran away hoping to find you. Phantom Ruby and Dark Moon were trying to catch me. I'm glad that I found you," Twilight says.

"Well, I'll be that guy who wanted you must have been one of those Shadow Walkers, and used magic to lock us in the room. Luckily, Sun's medallion was able to help us get out," Aria says.

Sun says, "Guys, this is bad. It means that Shadow and his friends have magic, and try to capture and separate us."

"But why?" sonata says.

Suddenly, Twilight remembers, "Before I ran away, Shadow said something strange. He called Cadence a princess, and said that he will be taking back something that is his and destroy anyone who stand in his way."

"He said that?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yes. We never met Shadow before now, but he acted like he knows us," Twilight says.

"Hmm, something weird is going on with that guy, and I say we find out what it is," Adagio says.

Trapped under the stage, Applejack and Rainbow Dash try to break the door down. They even try using their magic, but the door won't budge. Plus a force field appears around the door repelling them. Rarity and the others check on Cadence to see if she's alright.

"Are you sure you're alright Cadence?" Shining Armor asks.

"I'm fine, nothing bad happen to the baby," Cadence says.

"We're just glad you land on a big fluffy stuff starfish," Pinkie says. She jumps on the starfish and begins to roll around on it.

Fluttershy brings a large blue blanket, and a pillow, "And there are a few pillows and blankets here. Pinkie, can you move so Cadence can rest?"

"Okay," Pinkie answers. Then jumps off the stuffed sea animals.

Applejack and Shining Armor carry Cadence to the stuffed animal and place her on it. Fluttershy puts the pillow on the stuffed creature and Cadence lays down on it. Then Rarity places a blanket on her.

"Thank you everyone," Cadence says.

"No problem Cadence, we just want to make sure you're nice and relaxed. Especially the youngin," Applejack says.

Rainbow sighs, "Well, it looks like we've been trapped under the stage again. Luckily Twilight is able to not get caught."

"But Shadow and his friends are still up there. We need to get out of here," Fluttershy says.

"She's right. My little sister is in trouble, and apparently so are we and the others who are still in the dressing room," Shining Armor says.

"We can only hope Twilight can get to the others in time and find us," Cadence says.

"We really hope so," Rarity sadly says, looking up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Sun and the others search for any of The Shadow Walkers. Luckily, they are able to find Gray Quartz, and decide to follow her. They secretly follow her to see where she is going. Finally, they are able to follow her to a room that is off limits.

Twilight asks, "Where's she going?"

"Let's follow her, and find out," Wire Wolf answers.

The gang secretly go in the room, and follow her down stairs, and pass some of the crates, boxes, and other supplies. Suddenly, they see a strange purple green glow.

"What's that?" Sonata asks.

Sun shushes the others, and let the others know to sneak closer. They tip toe to hide behind some of the wooden crates, and look over them to see what is going on. They gasp in shock to see the instruments of the Shadow Walkers. Soon, they see Shadow walking toward the group.

Phantom Ruby says, "I'm sorry majesty, we lost Twilight Sparkle. Her friends shun a bright light at us before we had a chance."

"Doesn't matter. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late. Once I destroy Twilight Sparkles and her friends along with the royal couple, nothing will stop us from taking back the Crystal Empire and rule this world," Shadow says.

Sun and the others become stunned to hear this.

Shadow takes off the horn from his neck and raise it up in the air, "Now my umbrums, transform!"

A bright light begin to shine across the room. Then four beams of light hit the four band mates. Soon all four of them hairs become begins to move like smoke. They also gain ears and for girls extended hair and moves around like waves. All of them are wearing armor

Shadow then places the horn on his forehead and begins to transform.

When the light disappears, Shadow's appearance is different. His skin is dark gray, black hair, red eyes with purple and green mist flowing out of his eyes. He is wearing dark gray armor, a red cape with a white furry lace, and a crown that looks like it has horns on the side.

This is someone that Princess Twilight has tell Sun about.

Sun quietly says, "King Sombra!"

"My fellow umbrums, we will soon conquer this world and will destroy those who have crossed my path! Soon the empire will be mine, and those meddlers will be destroy!" King Sombra says, in a thundering voice.

King Sombra:

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning

The four beings use their power to cause their shadows to come to life.

King Sombra:

And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be

The shadows stand forward and glow red eyes.

King Sombra:

It scared me out of my wits

A corpse turning to mists

Sombra the transform his body into a shadow figure of mist.

King Sombra:

Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!

He then transform back to his physical form.

King Sombra:

I was once the most fearful man in the Empire

Dark Gem and Crescendo:

Ooh ahh ooh

King Sombra:

When those ponies defeated me they made a mistake

Dark Gem and Carbonado:

Ooh ahh ooh

King Sombra:

I swore to make each of them pay

But one little girl got away!

He uses his magic to create a small figure of Twilight Sparkle, the human version.

King Sombra:

Little Twilight, beware...King Sombra's awake!

He then makes the image disappears.

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night evil will find her

In the dark of the night just before dawn

King Sombra:

Revenge will be sweet

When the plan is complete

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night

King Sombra:

She'll be gone!

Gray Quartz and Phantom Ruby:

Oooohhh! Ooooohhh!

Sun and her friends watch in shock to see what is happening.

King Sombra:

I can feel that my powers are slowly returning

The Shadow Walkers each grab a red crystal.

King Sombra:

Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell

King Sombra then grabs on himself.

King Sombra:

As the pieces fall into place

King Sombra creates images of Cadence Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends.

King Sombra:

I'll watch her friends crawl into place!

Do svedanya, Twilight, My dear...Farewell!

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night, terror will find he

King Sombra:

Terror's the least I can do!

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night, evil will rule!

Then Sombra summons a large red crystal in the middle of the room.

King Sombra:

Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night

King Sombra:

She'll be through

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night evil will find her

Carbonado:

Find her!

King Sombra and the Shadow Walkers begin to circle around the big red crystal

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night, terror will doom her

Carbonado:

Doom her!

King Sombra:

My dear, here's a sign:

Its the end of the line!

King sombra then uses the red crystal and his magic to shoot at the red crystal.

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

The Shadow Walkers does the same. Soon, shadows begin to spread across the ground and appear silhouettes of human figures. Then take to the sky.

King Sombra:

Come, my umbrums, rise for your master!

Let your evil shine!

The umbrums begin to fly around the room, and swirl around the red crystal.

King Sombra:

Find her now...Yes, fly ever faster!

Shadow Walkers:

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

In the dark of the night

King Sombra look around to see his shadow creatures are free from the crystal.

King Sombra:

She'll be mine!

The shadows fly around the room, and many are beginning to leave the room.

Still hiding behind the boxes, Sun and her friends are in shock to hear this. They all quickly sneaks out of the room and run back to the dressing room to think of a plan to stop King Sombra.

In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friendship Rescue from Shadowy Revenge

In the dressing room, Sun and the others are shocked to what they have seen and hear. They know the kind of magi they're dealing with, and it's a very frightening one. What's more, the others are in really deep trouble.

"This is bad! This is really really bad!" Twilight panics.

"Other than the fact, that Shadow is a total monster and is planning on destroying you and the others," Aria says.

Twilight asks, "But why me? I didn't do anything to him or those guys?"

"I don't think it's you he is really referring to," Sun speaks.

Twilight and the others look at Sun with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Sonata asks.

Wire Wolf remembers, "Wait, you call Shadow King Sombra? Do you know who he is and why he is doing this?"

Sun nods her head in reply.

"But how you know?" Falling Star asks.

"It happened during one of my visits to Equestria to see Princess Twilight and the others. I asked if I can hear one of their stories, and they told me about King Sombra," Sun says.

Sun remembers her visit to Princess Twilight's castle this summer. Her mind flashes back to when she is in the castle throne room with Princess Twilight and the girls.

Sun asks, "Hey Twilight, do you think you can tell me a little about the empire. I remember being there for a short time, but never got to learn about it."

"Sure. The empire is a beautiful kingdom that disappeared a thousand years ago. During that time, an evil unicorn named King Sombra took it over. He was eventually overthrown by the princesses, turned to shadow, and banished to the arctic north," Princess Twilight says.

"That sound scary," Sun says.

"It is. What's even more, that before he was banished, he put a curse on the empire that made it disappeared entirely," Rainbow adds.

Of course, after a thousand years, the empire returned and send Princess Cadence and shining Armor they are to protect it. Meanwhile, Princess Celestia gave Twilight a test to find a way to save it. So we took the friendship express and went to the empire, but it was cold there. Not only did the empire returned, so did King Sombra. He was able to disable Shining Armor's magi, and Cadence is tired for using her magic to create a protective shield. So we search for answers but the ponies have amnesia or something. And then…" Pinkie says with excitement.

Applejack calmly says, "Pinkie, you might want to slow down so Sun can keep up."

"Opps, sorry," Pinkie says.

Sun asks, "So what happens next?"

"Well, Twilight found a book about the Crystal Faire so we put it together to lift the ponies spirits. It helped got the ponies memories back, but found out the Crystal Heart is a real ancient relic and the last page was missing," Spike says.

"Hmm, Sombra must have got rid of it to prevent ponies from finding out about it," sun says.

"That's what I thought, and knew that I have to find the heart in ider to save it while the rest keep everyone busy in the fair," Twilight says.

"And thanks to Twilight, we found a secret staircase in the throne room got past a door leading to a pony's worst fear, and slide under the stairs. But Sombra had another trap and she got captured in a cage of crystal. She couldn't use her magic to get out," Applejack says.

Then Twilight takes the rest, "I know Princess Celestia told me that it must be me alone to save the empire, but not wanting the ponies and my friends to have the same fate, I had Spike take the heart to the fair. At the same time, Cadence's magic fad and Sombra got in. But Spike has the hart and fell. Shining Armor throws Cadence and was able to catch Spike in time, and return the hart to where it belongs. With the love and light of the crystal ponies, they destroyed King Sombra and the empire was saved."

"And Twilight passed her test, despite that it was Spike who saved the empire," Fluttershy adds.

"I can see why. You decided to chose the well being of the ponies before your test. It shows that you have good judgements. From time to time of course," Sun says.

The girls then start laughing with smiles on their faces. After explaining the story, Twilight and the others are surprised to hear this.

"So King Sombra is actually a bad guy Princess Twilight and the others have dealt with?" Sonata asks.

"Yes," sun says.

"Wait, did you say that the girls kicked his can?" Aria asks.

"Or so they thought. He must have got into this world somehow," Wire Wolf says.

Then Twilight asks, "But what does he want with my and our friend and my family? We never did anything to him."

"I don't think King Sombra was after you specifically. He's think you're the Twilight Sparkle from Equestria, the one who helped defeat him," Sun says.

Everyone gasp in shock.

"Apparently, King Sombra must have found his way to this world somehow and has no clue what it is, including some old grudges. That must be the real reason why he wanted you and the others captured along with Cadence and Shining Armor. King Sombra wanted to take back the Crystal Empire and conquer this world. I'm afraid King Sombra thought you and the others were the same ponies who defeated him, and wants to destroy you as an act of revenge," Sun says in a serious tone.

"What?!" Twilight asks in shock.

Adagio asks, "Does this mean that their lives are endangered?"

"So they lure Twilight and the others away and locked us in that room so we could help them," Wire Wolf disduce.

"We got to find the others right now," Sun says.

"But what about the show?" sonata asks.

Falling Star signs, "It looks like we'll have to miss it. Our friends are more important anyway, and we need to stop King Sombra and the Shadow Walkers."

"That's right. Let's go find them," Sun says.

Everyone nod their heads in reply. Then leave the room as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, still trapped under the stage, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are trying to break out. So far, the door is under a magic spell that is preventing them from leaving.

"Darlings, if you two continue to charge at the door, you're going to hurt yourselves," Rarity says.

"Sorry Rarity, but I just feel useless being trapped in this room, and Twilight is out there with those good for nothings," Applejack says.

"I'm with AJ on this one. I don't care if we don't get to perform at the contest. We need to get out of here, help Twilight and possibly save Sun and the others, and teach those roten Shadow walkers a lesson," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. Those guys are really mean," Pinkie says.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Fluttershy asks.

"Fluttershy, I'm sure we'll come up with something. The best we can do if wait until Twilight finds help, and help take care of Cadence," Rarity says.

Cadence smiles, "Thank you. I proud that you are putting your friendship first before winning, I'm sure my new baby is going to learn a lot about friendship from you girls."

"And we will be proud to teach the baby about it," Fluttershy says.

"Let's focus on finding a way out of there, and on Cadence," Shining Armor says.

"We can only hope Twilight is able to get to the others before Shadow and his goons are able to throw her in here," Applejack says.

Pinkie says, "You know, I feel a deja vu going on right now. This reminds me of when we were trapped in the room in Apep's castle, or in the abyss of a mirror, or even in Vignette's phones."

Rainbow groans, "Don't remind me Pinkie, I hate being trapped in those weird rooms of the magic problems we faced."

Back stage, Go Getter is making sure everything is set for the second act. He and his assistant manager are checking for any last minute preparation.

"Alrighy, so we'll have the music bands for last. We'll have the Shadow Walkers first and then the Rainbooms. Speaking of which, where are they?" Go Getter says.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them. The Shadow Walkers are next to the door looking over their music," The assistant says.

"Alright, we'll just have to continue with the show and hope that the Rainbooms show up. Roll people role!" Go Getter says.

Sun and her friends hurry down the stairs to find the door to the backstage. Luckily, they are able to find a door that is glowing purple and green.

Sun says, "Be careful guys, this door must have been casted by Sombra's magic."

Twilight calls out, "Rainbow! Applejack! Shining Armor! Are you in there?!"

"Twilight, is that you?" Rainbow's voice calls out from the door.

"Yes. I found Sun and the others," Twilight says.

"Hurry and get us out of here!" Rainbow shouts.

Wire Wolf steps forward, "I got this."

With the medallion changed into a glove, he extends the claws and slashes at the door, breaking it into little pieces.

Rainbow rushes out, "Boy are we glad to see you."

"So are we. We got bug trouble. That boy Shadow is really an evil unicorn named King Sombra and wants to conquer this world and destroy you guys because he thinks you're friends of Princess Twilight's from Equestria," Sonata says.

"What?!" Everyone in the room exclaim.

"Yes. King Sombra released beings called umbrums and wants to rule the Crystal Empire and conquer this world," Sun says.

Fluttershy worriedly says, "Oh no, this is awful."

"We gotta stop them," Applejack says.

Rarity asks, "What about Cadence and Shining Armor?"

Twilight runs to her two family members to see Cadence laying down on the giant stuff Starfish and Shining Armor is next to her.

"Are you both alright?" Twilight asks.

"We're fine, especially and the baby are fine," Shining Armor says.

Twilight sighs, "That's a relief."

Then she says, "Shining Armor, you need to get Cadence out of here before the Shadow Walkers come back. My friends and I willcare care of them."

"Thanks Twilight. When ever magic comes around, we know that you and your friend are on the job," Cadence says.

"I agree. I'm glad you have great friends Twily," Shining Armor says.

"I'm glad too," Twilight says.

Shining Armor turns to Cadence, "Come on Cadence, let's get you somewhere safe."

"Yes. I don't want anything to happen…" But before Cadence can continue, she feels a sharp pain on her stomach.

Twilight worriedly says, "Cadence."

"What's wrong?" Shining Armor asks.

Sun and the others hear the commotion and rushover.

"Twilight, is there something wrong?" Rarity asks.

"I don't know," Twilight answers.

Pinkie says, "I think Cadence is looking pretty sick."

Cadence answers, "Don't worry I'm not sick, and nothing wrong..."

Cadence then feels sharp pain again. Everyone begins to grow worry. However, Cadence is holding a smile on her face.

She turns to Shining Armor, and says, "It's time…"

Shining Armor gasps in shock, "It's… it's time."

"Yes… our baby… is finally ready to meet us," Cadence says with a calm smile, despite her pain she is having as of now.

Sun and the others gasp in shock to hear the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cadence's Baby Delivery Mission

Still in the room under the stage, Sun and her friends end up facing one problem after another. First, is dealing with the competition. Then the Shadow Walkers trapped them. Shadow also reveals to be King Sombra. And now, they are facing one of the biggest dilemmas yet.

"Cadence is having the baby now!" Rainbow exclaims.

"That sounds wonderful," Fluttershy says.

Applejack says, "Talk about bad timin.' We need to stop King Sombra and get Cadence to be a doctor."

"Yeah. But it will be bad to move her," Sonata asyas.

Falling Star looks at her phone, and says, "And it looks like going to a hospital is not an option either."

"What do you mean?" Rarity asks.

"Look," Falling Star says, showing the phone.

Sun and the gang look at the phone to see a video live news on it.

The news woman says, "And so a sudden blizzard appears out of nowhere. Cars and trucks are having trouble driving on the road, and many people are snowed in. Many of our emergency people and volunteers are doing their best to clear the rood, but going out is no option."

Everyone scream, "Oh no!"

"Now there's no way to get Cadence to the hospital," Sun says.

"King Sombra is on the loose, and were snowed in. I can't believe we're having another christmas fiasco," Rainbow says.

"But this is worst?" Aria says.

"Well, I don't feel like giving up," sun says.

"Huh?" Everyone says with confused expressions on their faces.

Sun says, "The way I see it, Cadence's baby is about to be brought to the world while King Sombra and the umbrums are ready to attack. The baby belongs to our friend's family, and I refuse to have it exposed to such danger. As Twilight's friends, no the baby's new friends, it is our job to see that the baby and Cadence are safe."

"You are so brave," Fluttershy says.

"And a bit crazy," Adagio remarks.

Rainbow says, "Don't worry Sun, we're with you."

"Thanks Sun," Twilight says.

Falling Star says, "Just tell us what we need to do and we'll follow."

"Sun, I can speak for both of us when we say that we are very grateful for what you and the others are doing for us," Shining Armor says.

"No problem," Sun says.

Sun gather everyone in a circle.

"Alright, we need to get Cadence to the hotel next to the convention. Fluttershy, you Falling Star, Twilight and Applejack will go with Shining Armor and Cadence to find a doctor," Sun informs.

"Right," Fluttershy says.

Sun says, "Falling Star, if you see any of the umbrums, use your stars to create bright light to chase them away. They seem that they can't stand bright light."

"Got it," Falling Star says.

"The rest of us will try to stall The Shadow Walkers as quick as we could," Sun says.

"Right," The gang says.

Then Sun says, "Sonata you need to create a ball of ice, and we can shine one of Falling Star's bright stars in to."

"Okay," Sonata says.

"Alright. Gang, let's defeat the dark king and get this baby delivered," Sun announces.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

Sun and her group go in one direction, while Shining Armor and the rest of the band go the other. Shining Armor and Applejack carry Cadence as fast as they can so they can get her baby deliver. Cadence begins to take deep breaths. Twilight is using her hand so Cadence to squeeze out her pain.

"How are you doing Cadence?" Twilight asks.

"I admit, I am in a lot of pain, but I'm also very happy at the same time," Cadence answers.

Twilight is surprised to hear what Cadence is saying. Despite the pain she is enduring, Cadence is happy to have her baby arriving soon.

Fluttershy yelps, "Are those the umbrums?!"

The others look to see shadow figures are coming at them.

Falling Star steps forward, "I got this."

Falling Star pony up and use their magic to create bright stars that are bright for the creatures that they are scared away.

"Great job sugarcube," Applejack says.

"Thanks," Falling Star says.

The group continue to run down the halls, up stairs, and run across the crowd to reach the hotel. As they on the lam, the umbrums continue to attack, but Falling Star uses her stars to chase them away. They continue to run until they reach the bridget that divides the hotel to the convention center.

Meanwhile, Sun and her friends are doing their best to get to the stage to get King Sombra and his crew's attention. Sonata uses her magic to cover the star in watter and turns it into ice. Just then, the umbrums show up. Luckily, the star is so bright, that the umbrums scream in agony and hurry away from the light.

"Wow! Those guys are really scared of the light," Pinkie says.

"I think it's more than that. Our magic is created from our friendship so love and life weaks them. As long as we use our magic, the umbrums are vulnerable to it," Sun says.

"Then let's hurry to the stage before those jerks do something to the audience," Rainbow says.

Pinkie asks, "Sun, what are we going to do once we find him?"

"I don't exactly know. We can't use our magic fully without the others, so we're going to have to stall him. I also need to figure out how he got here to begin with," Sun says.

"We have to do something. If Sombra is who you say he is, then everyone in the audience can be in terrible danger," Wire Wolf says.

"Then let's go find him, and put a stop to him," Aria says.

"We're going to give him a fight he'll never forget," Adagio says.

Sun and her friends continue to run as fast as they can to reach the stage before it's too late to stop them.

In the hotel, some of the Rainbooms and Shining Armor are able to reach the lobby of the hotel. Applejack and Shining Armor places Cadence on the chair.

Falling Star runs to the desk, "Hurry! We need a doctor!"

"What is the situation?" The manager asks.

Shining Armor panics, "Please! My baby is haing a wife! I mean my wife is having a baby!"

"Did you say a baby?" A familiar voice to Shining Armor asks.

Shining Armor and Falling Star turn to see Dr. Stables, along with Nurse Red Heart, Cold Heart, and Sweet Heart.

"Dr. Stables, Cadence is having a baby and we can't get her to the hospital because of the blizzard," Shining Armor says.

"Oh dear, where is she?" Dr. Stables asks.

Shining Armor take him and the nurses to see Cadence. Cadence is taking deep breaths as she is clutching Twilight's hand. Fluttershy and Applejack are helping the poor dear out.

Dr. Stables examine her, and says, "You're right, the baby is ready."

He turns to the manager, "Mr. Busy Body, we need to get a room, blankets, and anything to help with the woman."

"Right," Mr. Busy Body says.

The manager makes a run to get a room ready, and asks some of the employees to get blankets, water, and other needs for child birth. Mr. Busy Body also grabs a room key.

"I got the room key, everyone follow me," Mr. Busy Body says.

Shining Armor and Applejack pick up Cadence and carry her, following the manager and the medical group.

Meanwhile, Sun and the others have reach the backstage to see the show is still going on. They see a dance performance is going on, and the Shadow Walkers are standing right by the stage.

"I'm guessing they're next before us," Rainbow says.

"What exactly is Sombra up to?" Adagio asks.

"He's probably want to show everyone the power that he can do. That way, he can spread fear to everyone in the audience. Maybe even the whole world," Sun says.

"We gotta stop him before he sends his umbrums to attack the city and ends up attacking the world," wire Wolf says.

Adagio asks, "But how? We don't have enough magic on our own."

"But we can use the magic we have now. Let's put an end to this," Sun says.

"Right," Everyone say.

Shining Armor and Applejack place her on the bed. Fluttershy and Falling Star carry the things the bellhops bring into the room. The nurses and Dr. Stables get them ready.

Dr. Stables says, "Girls, you need to be outside."

"Okay," Twilight says.

Fluttershy, Twilight, Falling Star, and Applejack walk out of the room.

"Do you think Cadence will be okay?" Twilight asks.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Fluttershy says.

"Yes. Even though Cadence is in pain, she is very excited about seeing her new baby. I'm sure Shining Armor says too," Falling Star says.

Then Applejack says, "But right now, we need to get to Sun and the others before The Shadow Walkers begin to perform."

"Right," Twilight says.

The group of friends make a run for it to catch up with the others. They hope that they can stop King Sombra and the others in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shadow Showdown

On the stage, the show is going on, the one who is performing now is the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts with their dance routine. Sun and the others wait to spy on the Shadow Walkers. They see them looking like normal kids. Shadow is still having the horn on his forehead.

"Alright, it looks like the Shadowbolts will be done soon. We need to confront them and use our magic before they get on stage," Sun says.

"Yeah. That sound give us some time until the others get here," Rainbow says.

"We're here now," a western girl voice says.

They quickly turn around to see Applejack and the others.

"Well, it looks like you all got here just in time. We're just about to give the Shadow Walkers the new meaning of the Battle of the Bands," Adagio says.

Arai rolls her eyes, "You mean like we did last time."

"Girls, now is not the time to worry about past events that I do wish not to be reminded," Rarity says.

Sun says, "Glad that you guys are here. I think it's the time to take the Shadow Walkers down along with their umbrums."

"And we're going to do it Rainbooms style, right?" Pinkie asks.

Falling star says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

"Then let's do this. The sooner we deal with them, the sooner we can see my new baby niece or nephew," Twilight says.

"Rainbooms go!" The group shout.

On stage, the Shadowbolts finish their dance routine and the audience clap and cheer for them. The Shadowbolts bow down, and walk on the stage.

Go Getter says, "Now that was some strong dance moves. It's enough to make the stage o on fire."

Everyone begin laughing.

"And now for our next contestant, The Shadow Walkers," Go Getter announces.

Everyone clap and cheer as Go getter leaves the stage. Then the curtains open with only a few lights shining on them. On stage, are the Shadow Walkers with their instruments. Shadow smirks to see that his reign is going to begin.

Before he can start singing, someone shouts, "Hold on one second!"

Shadow turns around to see Wire Wolf jumps onstage and is going to use his robotic claws on him. Sombra quickly repels and the two land on the stage. Sun and the others quickly get on stage and confront with the bands.

"You! How did you all escape?!" Sombra demands.

"How dare you interrupts our show?!" Gray Quartz says.

"We're not going to stand there an allow you to hurt innocent people," Rainbow says.

Sun says, "King Sombra, we know who you really are and what you're up to. You want to release those shadow creatures and get rid of my friends."

Everyone become confused to see what is going on. They become scared, nervous, and confused.

Shadow chuckles with an evil smile, "Well, it looks like my secret is out."

His horn on the forehead begins to glow, and Shadow transform into King Sombra, his true form. The Shadow Walkers transform into umbrums.

"That's correct. Now that I sent my umbrums free, I will soon conquer this world and the Crystal Empire. What's more, destroy Twilight Sparkle, her friends and those royal couples of hers," Sombra says.

"We're not going to let you hurt hurt our friends," Sun says.

Then Adagio says, "That's right. And besides, these girls aren't the same ones you know. You weren't sent to a different world entirely. These people are not the same ones who defeated you."

"Yeah. But that doesn't meant that we can't defeat you now," Aria says.

"I see. Still, you are going to be in my way, so you all are considered threat," Sombra says.

Sombra creates magic from his horn, "I will destroy all of you little pests!"

He then launches the magic straight at Sun and her friends.

Sonata shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone quickly dodge the attack, and land on the ground of the stage.

Rainbow angrily says, "Alright, that's does it!"

Rainbow activates the magic of her geode causing her to pony up.

"Right. Let's end this!" Sun says.

Sun and her other friends begin to transform. They gain, pony ears, wings, extended hair, and magical auras. Wire Wolf gian his robotic wolf like ears and tail. Everyone become amazed to see what is happening on stage.

"Well, two can play that game," sombra says.

He lights up his horn and call for his umbrums. They all enter the dark room and are showing evil smile and glowing red eyes on their faces. Sun and her friends can see so many umbrums in one room, and know that they need to be taken out.

Pinkie shouts, "Light her up ladies!"

The girls then activates their geodes and begin to transform with their outfits. They already have the ears and other pony parts. Now they have their new outfits.

Sombra become furious. He growls and shoots his magic at the girls. Twilight and Rarity intervenes. The Dazzlings then perform their attacks, but the umbrums create a shield.

Then all the umbrums combine their power to create powerful beam. Sun then uses her medallion to create a staff, and uses it to create a powerful beam along with the girls and Wire Wolf's medallion.

Both of the magic cause the team to repel each other. Then they come to a standstill with each team taking opposite side of the stage. Everyone are amazed and wonder what is going on.

"King Sombra is strong," Rainbow says.

"Yes. We need to stop this," Sun says.

"But how are we going to do that?" Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. They're still standing," Aria says.

Adagio looks at the Shadow Walkers, and notices something, "No. Something' happening."

The Rainbooms look on the stage to see the Shadow Walkers are clutching their heads and are feeling pain in their heads. Sun can see them are hurting so much, and can sense something wrong. Sun knows that this is her chance to figure out what is going on.

Sun runs over and grabs Shadow's wrist. Then uses her magic to see what memories he has.

The memories are rather crazy She sees King Sombra's memories. Sun sees him a young colt and his only friend who is a filly name Raising hope. Then they see a crystal heart, and Sombra is shocked to see him the pony that he has become. Over time they grow up, Sombra gets sick during the crystal fair. Hope saved him when he almost disappear, and received her cutie mark. Sombra runaway to see Hope is leaving. Then find his true king trap in crystal and changed him with the red horn. Then turning the original princess of the empire to stone and shatter her pieces. Hope runs away in tears. That is when Sombra take over the empire, and the princesses banish him. Then returns to the empire centuries later only to be destroyed.

Suddenly, it shows the horn is transported to Canterlot City, and remain in an alley for a while. Just then, Shadow pick it up, and takes it with him to the room he and his friends are staying in. When they practice for the contest, the horn possess Shadow and take control of his create five crystals, and the fifth is bigger than the rest.

Then he sees Twilight and the others, that makes him very angry, and know what he needs to do to get them out of the way. He says that we wants to destroy them for getting in his way, and assumes the girls are the ones who have face him before.

King Sombra grabs Sun by the arm, and throws her across the floor.

The gang exclaims, "Sun!"

"What happened?" Rainbow asks.

Sun gets up, and explains, "Guys, it's the horn. That horn is King Sombra and is possessing the Shadow Walkers. What's more, Sombra think he is meant to be like this because the umbrums think he should and what he saw in the crystal heart.."

"What?! That's not ture. They don't decide who him, not even a reflection," Applejack says.

"He thinks otherwise," Rarity says.

Then Sun says, "Sombra has suffered gratefully. He was ignore and made fun of by the crystal ponies, and he became sick that he was almost gone. What's more, a princess knew who Sombra was and never told him. He became angry and think everypony in the empire wanted to destroy him. He also made his friend so upset that she ran away and called him a monster, That is why he is doing this. He think that everybody thinks he's a monster, he might as well be one."

Everyone become shocked to hear this, and understand that Sombra is as much a victim as the Shadow Walkers are. Falling Star understand how hard it is when you feel everyone is against you.

Falling Star steps forward, and calls out, "Sombra, this isn't the way to earn respect. I know what you went through, and though everyone is against me, but I was wrong. I met Sun and her friends and all they want to do is help me, but I almost end up pushing them away. Now I want to help, and make sure you never feel alone again."

"Please Sombra, you're not a monster. You were never one to begin with. You decide who you want to be, not your family or the crystal heart," Falling Star adds, walking closer.

Sombra look down to see Falling Star and sense something… special about her. He is beginning to stop his anger.

But the shadow who is his mother says, "No! Don't listen to them! You are meant to be one of us! You are meant to conquer the empire after they rejected you! You are meant to be in the shadows!"

"No! Sombra is not meant to be a part of your plans! Please Sombra, decide what you want to do. You decide your own faith," Falling Star says.

Sombra starts to feel a strange sensation, something very powerful.

Sombra turns to Falling Star, and says, "Young lady… thank you for believing in me. Please, remove my horn and magic from this world."

"What?!" the mother shadow exclaims.

The shadow become angry, and says, "Who do you think you are?!"

"We're the friends who is going to teach you a lesson for manipulation Sombra into doing your bidding," Falling Star says.

Then one by one, the girls and Wire Wolf hold hand in hand, and their geodes begin to glow. Sun's medallion begins to transform into a bright shimmering star.

Falling Star then uses the star to create a light that is so bright, that the umbrums can't stand it. Soon the magic is being reversed. First all the umbrums are being pulled away and are being imprisoned into the red crystal. Once all of them are in there, the red crystal shatter into pieces.

Then, the red horn is removed form Shadow's forehead, and the young boy and his friends are back to their original selves.

Finally, the magic star hit the horn and transform into a young man. Then he slowly lands on the ground. When the star's light is gone, the group look to see that Sombra is now a human boy around their age. He stand up and opens his eyes as he hits down. He has black hair, green eyes, and gray skin. He is wearing a dark gray shirt, and black pants, with black shoes.

Sombra looks up to see Falling Star presents her hand to him. He takes her hand, and she helps him get up. Sombra turns to see the others are helping the Shadow Walkers get up.

Sombra sighs, and says, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. We all been where you are, and um, thank we can be friends," Falling Star says.

Sombra smiles, and says, "Yeah. I would like that."

Sombra then gives Falling Star a hug. Soon everyone on stage is cheering.

Go Getter gets on stage, and says, "That was astonishing. That has to be the best down I have ever seen."

"Um thank you," Falling Star says.

Sun says, "Looks like we saved the day once again, and now everyone is safe."

"Yeah." Fluttershy says.

Suddenly, Twilight remembers, "What about Cadence?"

"That's right, we better get going," Rarity says.

The girls, Wire Wolf, and Sombra run to go check on Cadence. Shadow and The Shadow Walkers follow after them.

Go Getter smiles, and says, "Now that is show biz. And que the commercial."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meet Baby Flurry Heart

In the room, Cadence continues to heavenly breaths as Shining Armor is holding her hand. Cadence is hanging on to her husband's hand pretty hard.

Shining Armor says," Hang in there Cadence, you can do it."

Sweet Heart says, "Keep breathing."

Outside the room, Sun and all of her friends hurry to the room to see if Cadence is and see if the baby is born. Even Sombra and the Shadow walkers come along to help.

They come to the room to see one of the bellhops in front of the door.

Twilight asks, "How are they?"

"They're still working on the process so wait outhere," The bellhop says.

They can see Cadence screaming and struggling from outside of the room. They can tell that she is in terrible pain.

"I hope Cadence will be okay," Twilight worriedly says.

"I'm sure she will," Sun answers.

In the room, Cadence is trying to breath as she grunt and scream in agony.

Dr. Stables says, "Alright the baby is coming."

Outside Sun and her friends grow worries to hear Cadence letting out grunts, struggles, and screams through the while way. They are very worried.

In the room, the baby is coming out.

"Just a bit more! Just a little bit further!" Nurse Red Heart says.

Just then, Cadence lets out a painful scream. Sun and her friends continue to wait outside and hear Cadence's loud scream. Suddenly, they begin to hear the sound of a baby cry. Twilight is surprise to hear it.

They hear Dr. Stables says, "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Pinkie cheers, "They did it!"

"I'm so happy for them," fluttershy says with a smile and tears forming from her eyes.

Applejack hugs Twilight, "Congratulations sugarcube, you're an aunt and with your own niece!"

In the room, Cadence and Shining Armor are now calm and showing smiles. They can see their new baby daughter being cleaned up by the nurses. The baby has a very light pink skin, with curls hair that changes from pale purple to light purple, and blue highlights.

Shining Armor says, "Thank you doctor."

The two are very happy to see their new daughter has finally come to the world, and are finally parents.

Sometime later, the gang enter the room wearing face mask so they won't spread germs to the baby.

"Here she is, your daughter," Sweet Heart says, and gives the baby wrapped in a blanket to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor cradles the baby as he sees her sound asleep.

Shining happily says, "Hello sweetie, I'm your daddy. It's nice to meet you."

"Aww!" the girls reply with smiles on their faces.

Shining Armor presents the baby to Cadence.

Cadence smiles, and says, "She's beautiful."

"She sure is just like her mother," Shining says.

Cadence asks, "Twilight, would you like to hold her?"

"Um sure," Twilight shyly answers.

Twilight walks over to Shining Armor, and he presents the baby to him. Twilight holds the baby, and looks down to see the little infant girl asleep.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Hello baby, my name is Twilight. I'm your aunt. I'm very happy to meet you."

Pinkie and some of the girls take out their phones and begin to take pictures of Twilight holding the baby.

"So what y'all gonna name her?" Applejack asks.

Cadence says, "We were thinking… Flurry Heart."

"You know to remember the occasion," Shining Armor says.

"Yes of course, who could forget something like this," Rarity says, giggling.

Twilight whispers to the baby, "I think it sounds lovely."

Suddenly, the baby begins to wake up, and begins to open her eyes. Twilight shows Cadence and Shining Armor to see the baby opening her eyes. Her eyes reveals to be a light blue color. Twilight then shows the girls the baby and her open blue color eyes. The girls smile to see her. Twilight feels like the happiest girl around, but the most happiest couple is Shining Armor and Cadence.

After spending time with the baby, Sun and the others explain to the Shadow Walkers and Sombra about what has occurred and the trouble magic has caused in this world.

"Woah! That is so sick," Carbonado says.

"Yeah. You all had to deal with this like every day or something. Talk about a stress issue," Phantom Ruby says.

"I know darling. We had to deal with all kinds of magic situations, and we still manage to keep up with our school work," Rarity says.

Falling Star walks to Sombra, "So uh, Sombra, what will you being now?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been in my physical form for so long," Sombra answers.

"Um well, maybe you can come to school with us. My friends and I can help you," Falling Star says.

"I haven't attend school in a long time, but I think I can make it work," Sombra says.

"Yeah," Falling Star says.

Sombra and Falling Star look at each other. Rarity and the girls see this and begin to giggle.

Falling Star asks, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Rainbow says.

"Oh, isn't that adorable," Rarity says.

Just then, Go Getter runs down the halls and reach the group, "Rainbooms, I'm so glad that I found you."

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"Is there something wrong?" Fluttershy asks.

"There is something wrong, our winners are not here to claim the crowd and the prize," Go Getter says.

"Huh?" the girls say with a confused look.

Go Getter says, "Your performance is amazing, and we've decided that you are our winners on Talent Mania, and people are asking for an encore performance, so come on."

"Wait. Can they come with us too?" Sun asks, turning to Sombra and the Shadow Walkers.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Go Getter says.

Sometime later, everyone are backstage and ae dressed in christmas theme clothes. The Shadow Walkers are also ready for the show.

Gray Quartz says, "You guys are going to be great. You deserve to win."

"We wouldn't say that," Adagio says.

"Are you kidding! You saved us from magic and reformed a dark king. I say you deserve to win and perform," Dark Gem says.

Shadow says, "I personally agree."

"It was also nice of you to let us perform on instruments," Phantom Ruby says.

"No problem," Rainbow says.

Pinkie cheers, "Now let's get playing."

They then hear Go Getter says, "And now, get ready to hear a performance form our winner. The Rainbooms."

Just then, the curtains goes up as the crowd cheer. Once the lights go on, The Shadow Walkers begin to play their instruments, while five of the Rainbooms play trumpets, bells, and tambourines. Wire Wolf is also on stage too.

Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, the Dazzlings, begin to dance.

Sun:

Carolers singing

Sleigh bells are ringing

It's that time of year

Everyone's toasting

Chestnuts are roasting

Christmas time is near

Something's missing and I'm wishing

Wishing that you knew

How much it would mean to spend this

The Rainbooms:

Christmas time with you

Falling Star:

So if you feel it coming

Twilight Sparkle:

On this special day

Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star:

Just trust your heart

Don't let your head get in the way

'Cause it's Christmas

Sun:

And the start of something new

Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star:

Oh it's Christmas

Sun:

And I hope you will feel it too

Candy canes and mistletoe

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

But all of it means nothing

Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star:

Without you

Everyone are clapping and tapping their feet to the beat with smile on their faces. At their homes, Sun and her friends family and friends are dancing to the music.

Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star:

Without you

Sun:

Just for a minute, you get a feeling.

The Rainbooms:

Look up in the sky.

Sun:

Santa's here, so get in the spirit.

The Rainbooms:

Just give it a try.

Adagio Dazzle:

Children beaming and I'm dreaming

Hoping that it's true.

'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!

Aria Blaze:

So if you feel it comin'

Sonata Dusk:

On the special day,

The Rainbooms:

Just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say

That it's Christmas!

Sun:

And the start of something new.

The Rainbooms:

Well it's Christmas,

Sun:

And I hope you will feel it too.

Sun walks to Wire Wolf and they both hold the microphone with their hand.

Wire Wolf:

Everyone together sing.

Silver bells, and golden rings.

But all of it means nothing,

Without you.

Adagio Dazzle:

(No no no)

The Rainbooms and Shadow Walkers:

It's not Christmas without you-you-you

It's not Christmas without you-you-you

It's not Christmas without you-you-you

It's not Christmas without you.

Everyone in the audience clap and cheer with smiles on their faces.

The Rainbooms win the competition and end up earning new friends. Sombra is also reform, but still has to learn about friendship and this world. On Christmas day, everyone spend time with their family. Twilight also get to spend time with her new niece. In the end, everyone have a happy holiday, and friendship shine like a star in the night sky.

It's not Christmas without You from Victorious


End file.
